


New Beginnings

by iloveromance



Category: Cheers (TV), Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When his marriage to Lilith crumbles, Frasier begins a new life in Seattle. An AU version of what could have happened during the time of "Cheers" ending to the beginning of "Frasier". (Episodes: "Cheerful Goodbyes" and "The Return of Martin Crane")





	1. Chapter 1

Niles wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. He was usually quite good at analyzing his feelings, but now he could find no words. Hurt, depressed, betrayed and miserable didn't even begin to scratch the surface of his emotional state. Despite what his father had said, or how sincerely the words had been spoken, Niles knew that there was no possible way that Martin Crane could "fix this" for him. There was no way to take back the events of last night.

Daphne Moon was engaged and it was all too clear that she would never be his.

Now, as he lay in his bed listening to the stillness, the idea that he'd lost her forever made him grieve in a way that he hadn't grieved since his mother had passed away. But he had no one to blame but himself. If he hadn't listened to Frasier, hadn't held back his feelings for Daphne then perhaps things would be very different now. And even if she had rejected him, at least she would have known how he felt. There was no doubt in his mind that her rejection would have been gentle, for she was so warm and gentle and had such a kind and caring heart. Besides, who in their right mind would ever possibly be angry at someone who says the words I'm in love with you?

But what if she hadn't rejected him? What if she had been feeling the same way, but was keeping quiet just as he had done? What if she'd confessed to Frasier many times that she had feelings for his younger brother and wasn't sure what to do? And what if Frasier had taken the same approach, by telling Daphne that it was wrong, instead encouraging her to find someone else?

A small flame of hope ignited within him as he imagined the scenario. What if Daphne had told him that she loved him too? What if Niles had been the one to lower to one knee, to promise to make her happy for the rest of his life? To feel the warmth of her lips on his when they kissed, celebrating the fact that she'd agreed to marry him.

But that flame of hope was quickly extinguished, leaving a smoldering pain in his heart as reality came rushing back. She was engaged to another man; a man named Donny Douglas.

Hope… Such a powerful word. Such a powerful emotion.

Niles realized that hope was the only thing that had kept him going all these years. He was grateful for it, for he knew he'd never be able to deal with his broken marriage and the way he was treated by the former Maris Crane. If only he hadn't gone over to Frasier's that night. He wouldn't have seen Donny lovingly look into Daphne's eyes and pledge his undying love to her. He wouldn't have felt the heartache that he was feeling now.

He'd known this moment was coming, for his father and brother had been kind enough to try to warn him ahead of time, albeit, making Niles think that Daphne's mother was dying. And when Niles went to her finally able to provide comfort without Frasier's interference… why, it wasn't comfort at all. It took the explanation of Frasier and his father to make Niles finally understand that Daphne was speaking not of her dying mother (who wasn't dying at all) but of her impending engagement.

Niles had tried to leave, but at Donny's insistence, all three Crane men were seated on the sofa, witness to Daphne's happiness. Little did she realize that her happiness is what had torn Niles' heart in two.

If only….

He was a failure, a coward. Why hadn't he spoken up at the moment Donny was on one knee? Why hadn't he said anything before? He had so many chances and he'd lost them all. And now…

He was choking on his misery and despair, drowning in sorrow. He had to leave Seattle forever. He wouldn't be able to cope. He'd miss his father and brother terribly of course, but in time he hoped they would understand. He considered never setting foot in Frasier's condominium again, but that would raise questions, lots of questions from his father, his colleagues, Mrs. Woodson, and most of all, from Daphne. But he was nothing here now. He was completely useless to his colleagues and his family, as the sorrow and misery consumed him.

He had to start anew. Where would he go? To paraphrase a line from a movie that Daphne once told him she loved so much, he had to go somewhere that didn't remind him of her, every time he walked around a corner. But he had no idea how to choose. There were so many places; so many possibilities. And so he did the easiest thing he could think of. He climbed out of bed (which, he learned quickly wasn't so easy) and threw on his robe. Within seconds he was downstairs in his library where he grabbed a map of the U.S. He considered other countries, but the United States would be easier, and most likely safer.

He opened the map and spread it out on his desk. And then, like a child playing pin-the-tail –on-the donkey, he closed his eyes and touched the paper with his index finger. His heart actually beat faster in anticipation as he opened his eyes, almost fearful of where he had chosen, for he'd vowed that the decision was to be made in that fateful moment.

And what a fateful moment it was. For the city he'd chosen was one he was all-too familiar with, even though he'd never lived there. He was moving to the state of Massachusetts.

Or, to be more precise, Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd only been to Boston a couple of times (both with Maris), and long before he knew that an angel named Daphne Moon existed. He and Maris had come to visit Frasier and Lilith, much to Maris' annoyance. But at the time, Niles was oblivious to his then-wife's cruel personality, putting his love for her high above reality. And Maris, to her credit, agreed to accompany him (for appearance's sake, he assured her), putting up with Lilith's constant questions.

Boston was an absolutely beautiful city, rich and alive with so much history that it would take even the most knowledgeable resident a lifetime to absorb it all. But Niles was definitely up for a challenge. It would be quite a change from the often-quiet and overcast city of Seattle, but it was a change that he looked foreword to. At least in Boston he wouldn't be reminded of Daphne every time he turned the corner.

With a renewed sense of optimism, albeit a small one, he took advantage of a brief respite from his deep depression and despair and sat down at his computer. His fingers tapped rapidly on the keys and he was surprised at how easy the internet made it to find not only a flight, but a readily available apartment (not as exquisite as the Montana but not as shoddy as the Shangri-La... it was somewhere in the middle, which, under the circumstances, suited him just fine) and even a colleague whom he had no idea was living in the Boston area. One brief email to his long-lost friend was all it took and he received a quick reply, with a request to call in the morning and Niles would be welcome to join the practice. Unlike Seattle, it wouldn't be Niles' own practice, but that would come in time. He was, after all, starting over.

Soon his flight was booked, the movers were notified and his accounts had been transferred; all at the click of the mouse and a few buttons; a result of the wonders of the internet. It was, by all accounts, fascinating that a computer could do so many things. He just never dreamed that it would provide him the tools to create a whole new life. It was a life that he would lead without his family, his friends... and without the woman he loved.

In less than a week's time he'd be sitting on a plane (in a First-Class seat of course), en route to his new home in Boston. There would be a magnitude of things to do there; settling into a new job, a new home, making new contacts (both business and personal) and of course the somewhat daunting task of contacting Lilith and Frederick to let them know that he'd decided to make Boston his home. Contacting them certainly wasn't a requirement, but a duty in his eyes. Even though Dr. Lilith Sternin was no longer his sister-in-law, she was still family; forever tied to Frasier by the way of young Frederick.

However, in Seattle there was even more to do. Settling his affairs, bidding farewell to his friends, neighbors and colleges and leaving old haunts. But the hardest was what he had to do immediately:

Tell his dad, Frasier and Daphne goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles swallowed hard as he climbed out of his Mercedes and shut the door. He looked around the parking garage, suddenly feeling sentimental. It was strange to think that this would likely be the last time that he'd ever see it.

He took a deep breath and let it out; aware of the way it shuddered. Perhaps it was ridiculous, becoming emotional about a stuffy, dingy garage. But there were memories here; so many memories. It would be incredibly easy to call the whole thing off. The move… everything. But he couldn't stay in Seattle, he knew that now. He couldn't stay here knowing that Daphne was engaged to another man. He remembered vividly (lest he ever be able to forget it) the declaration of love and the moment that sealed his fate.

She did not and would not ever love him in any way but friendship.

The moisture filled his eyes and he blinked back tears, determined to keep a happy demeanor for as long as he could. And then he headed into the building where he was greeted by Morrie. He'd known the doorman for years, since the first day that he, Niles, had visited Frasier in his new home. It seemed like ages ago. And it was. At first, he and Morrie exchanged casual hellos and goodbyes. But over time their meetings became more personal. It was a slow process, one that began with general questions about well-being and then questions about the family. They were simple questions of course, but questions that showed concern. And from that moment on a friendship was formed.

Yes, saying goodbye to Morrie was bound to be just as difficult as saying goodbye to his family.

"Good evening Dr. Crane. How are you this evening?"

Niles smiled at Morrie now, wondering if he should break the news or wait until he had spoken to Frasier and his dad. He decided on the latter. He smiled and extended his hand.

"It's nice to see you, Morrie, but please, call me Niles. We've been friends much too long for formalities."

Morrie nodded. "You're right, Niles. How are you? It's been a while."

"I'm fine Morrie. More than fine, actually. I'm about to embark on a brand new adventure." The straightforwardness of the statement hid its meaning but the importance was not lost on Niles, who swallowed hard, realizing that reality was drawing closer and closer. Again he swallowed hard, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

To his credit, Morrie smiled and nodded. "That's wonderful, Niles. I wish you nothing but the very best."

Niles nodded and shook Morrie's hand, fighting back tears. "Thank you, Morrie. That means a lot to me."

As he headed through the lobby and stepped into the elevator, he smiled once more at his friend. But his heart grew heavy, knowing what was to come. God knew that he'd done some difficult things in his life, and he'd some of them had put him through complete hell. But this… the reality of telling his family (especially Daphne) that he was leaving… possibly forever… was going to be the most difficult of all.


	4. Chapter 4

(Cheers-several hours later)

"One more of these, Sam."

"Fras, you'd better take it easy. This'll be your fifth one!"

"Don't worry about me." Frasier replied, only slightly aware that it took him longer than normal to get the words out. "It'll be just fine! Who in the hell cares if I've lost my wife and son? It's all... relative isn't it? Hey, that was a joke! Get it? Relative?"

"Yeah, we get it Frasier!" Norm laughed.

"That was a good one, Dr. Crane." Woody agreed. "But you really shouldn't make jokes about your mother like that!"

"Woody, he didn't say anything about his mo-oh never mind! It's pointless trying to explain anything to you anyway." Carla said.

"What's going on, Frasier? I've never see you drink this much before." Cliff said.

Frasier held up his half-empty beer mug. "Never had a reason to, Cliff."

"What happened?"

"Ha!" Frasier scoffed. "What didn't happen?"

"Uh oh... That doesn't sound good. Come on, Fras... Let's go into my office."

"Sam, I'm a doctor for God's sake!" Frasier slurred. "I don't need a counseling ses-Whoa!"

In the nick of time, Sam grabbed Frasier's sleeve, preventing what could have been a terrible fall.

"Easy, there Fras!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Now let's go in here and have a little talk... man to man." Sam said.

"Look Sam, I know you mean well, but I'm a graduate of-."

"Harvard Medical School. I know, I know!" Sam finished. "And I'm a graduate of the School of Life." Believe me, the stuff I learned there can get a man through the worst imaginable hell. It worked for me."

Frasier tried to smile. "Yes, well I'm afraid that the hell I'm going through is... incurable."

"I doubt that but try me anyway."

Frasier walked over to Sam's sofa and sat down.

Sam closed the door and sat down at his desk.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well it's Lilith."

"When isn't Lilith a problem?" Sam laughed, rising from his chair to punch Frasier lightly on the forearm.

When Frasier didn't laugh, Sam moved his hand to his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry. Look, if you don't want to talk about this, I understand."

"No, it's all right. Everyone's going to find out sooner or later. You might as well be the first."

"What's going on?"

Frasier took a deep breath, not sure if he was ready to say the words out loud. To say them here... in his refuge, was going to be a true test of his self-control.

"Lilith and I have decided to divorce."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh hell... Damn, Frasier. I-I don't know what to say, except..."

"I told you so, right?"

"No, Fras-."

"You might as well, Sam. I've been telling myself the same thing."

"Come on, Fras. You can't blame yourself."

"Oh, can't I? Everyone else does."

"How's Frederick taking this?"

Frasier sighed. "Terribly. He thinks that he's never going to see me again."

"Fras, he's a kid! He's going to be concerned about things like that! But you reassured him, right?"

"Well of course I reassured him, Sam! But Frederick's a smart kid! As much as I'd like to protect him against pain and heartbreak. I've failed him as a father."

"Fras, that's ridiculous! Nobody can protect their kids from everything!"

"Yeah, but I should have seen this coming! Lillith and I-we haven't been happy for a long time."

"But you tried like hell to make your marriage work. And that's admirable."

"I suppose. But Frederick-."

"Is smarter than you think." Sam finished. "He'll come around, trust me."

"Well, he did mention that a few of his friends' parents had gotten divorced."

"See? He understands, even though he's probably hurting like hell inside. But I know you. You'll help him through this. You give advice better than anyone I know."

Frasier nodded. "I guess I should go and talk to him."

"He'll be fine; both of you will."

Frasier rose from the sofa and went to hug his friend.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No charge." Sam replied with a wink.

As Frasier returned to the bar, he was greeted by sympathetic glances from his friends. Even though they had no idea what he and Sam had been discussing, they still cared about him.

For the first time in hours, he walked out of the bar into the brisk air with a smile on his face.

Maybe things would be okay after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Alone in his office, Frasier tried to concentrate on the extensive paperwork that lay scattered on his desk.

His most recent patient was severely troubled and he'd taken pages and pages of notes that he'd just now finished typing up.

The longer he stared at the vast array, the more the words jumbled before his eyes. This was definitely going to be one of the most trying cases he'd ever come across.

But he loved his profession and he vowed to turn this man's life around, even if it meant working around the clock to make that happen.

Besides, working tirelessly on someone else's problems would make him forget his own... and about how his life was in shambles.

Sam was a dear friend and he meant well, but deep down Frasier knew that things would never be okay again. His marriage was ending and he feared that his relationship with his son would never be the same.

He should have tried harder to make his marriage work, and he couldn't help but wonder what Frederick must think of him. To his young son, Frasier could do no wrong, but in reality, he was a failure in every sense of the word.

Determined to succeed at something, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. And several minutes later, he was once again deep in thought.

This man's problems were far worse than any other patient Frasier had ever encountered and his heart went out to him. He'd have to approach the issue gently; subtly. To do otherwise would ruin his chances of ever resolving the issues.

Just as he'd laid out the perfect plan on how to deal with the situation, his phone rang; the shrill tone shaking his nerves.

Annoyed, he glanced at the display on his phone. It was probably Lillith with another one of her ridiculous accusations. But when he looked again, he realized that it wasn't Lillith at all.

In fact, it wasn't even a local number.

The Seattle area code jumped out at him like a bad nightmare; followed by a rush of memories. His first thought was to ignore the ringing phone, but he knew it was wrong.

Might as well answer it and get it over with.

"Dr. Frasier Crane speaking."

"Still using formalities I see."

At the familiar voice, Frasier rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Niles. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"That's a fine way to talk to your little brother!"

"Well pardon me for trying to be cordial!" Frasier snapped.

There was a deep sigh.

"Look, I know we haven't always been close, and I know you don't like me to call you at work but there's something-."

Frasier rubbed his tired eyes.

"Niles, I really don't have time for this."

After a long pause, Niles spoke again.

"Excuse me?"

"I've told you time and again, I do not have time for this drivel! Whatever Maris has done now is beyond my control and you're just going to have to deal with it on your own!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MARIS!"

Niles' unusually harsh tone startled Frasier and he had to force himself to remain calm. He'd learned long ago that arguing with his little brother did little to solve anything.

"All right, Niles. If this isn't about Maris then what other reason could you possibly have for-."

"Dad's been shot."


	7. Chapter 7

In one fluid motion, Frasier sank into his leather chair.

"Dear God..."

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, especially while you're working but-."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"With Dad, Niles! What happened?"

"Oh right. Of course. Well..."

"Niles, I don't have all day here!"

"Oh, okay... Well, he was with Frank... H-his partner and they stopped at a convenience store. For a Slushie! Can you believe that? I mean, what in the world is a-."

"Niles!"

"Right. Well it seems that there was a robbery in progress and-."

"How bad is it?"

"He was shot in the hip and they took to the University of Washington Medical Center, even though I insisted that he be taken to Harborview. Believe me; I made sure that the paramedics knew that I was not happy with the situation!"

Frasier rolled his eyes, grateful that his little brother couldn't see the annoyed look on his face.

"Niles, please! Enough of these mundane details! What did the doctor say?"

"Th-the doctor?"

"Yes, Niles, the doctor! It is a hospital and it's only logical that they would have-."

Frasier's heart filled with compassion when he heard a soft unmistakable sound coming from the receiver.

"Oh Niles..."

"What if... What if he-."

"What did the doctor say?" Frasier asked, more calmly this time.

"Well, he said that the bullet is lodged in a pretty risky area and-."

Frasier heard Niles take a deep breath and let it out, followed by soft sobbing.

"Oh Niles, please don't cry."

Instantly Frasier was flooded with memories... Memories of comforting his little brother during a thunderstorm in his darkened bedroom while Niles clutched his well worn stuffed teddy bear; standing next to Niles, Martin and their family and friends at the small grave site, trying to explain to his little brother why their mother was taken from them so suddenly-when Frasier didn't understand it himself; a young Niles walking out of the school yard with yet another black eye-and without his lunch money.

Frasier had felt helpless during those times... but it was nothing compared to the helplessness he felt now.

Back then he and Niles had been close. But now things were different.

They may have been living 3,000 miles apart, but emotionally it was much further.

"I'll be on the next plane." Frasier said, seconds before he even realized that he was speaking.

"Okay, great. I'm sure that will make Dad very happy."

When Niles spoke, his quivering voice remained.

"Dad will be just fine. I know it."

"Yeah..."

"Niles... I love you."

Another sob and a sniffle.

"I love you too, Frasier."

It was the first time they had exchanged words of sentiment since Frasier could remember. But somehow now, those words were more powerful than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Wearily Frasier hung up the phone wondering if his life could possibly get any worse.

His brother was hurting and his father had narrowly escaped a brush with death.

No longer able to concentrate on his work, he informed his secretary that he was leaving the office for the day. He wanted so much to run and hide; to pretend that the past few hours never happened.

But sadly it was all too real and he suddenly dreaded the idea of going home, because it meant that he'd have to break Frederick's heart once more. It was hard enough telling Frederick that his parents were divorcing, but having to tell him about his grandfather was almost unthinkable.

It was too much for a young boy to handle all at once. Frasier could barely handle it himself.

His heart was heavy as he drove home, rehearsing in his mind what he would say. But no words seemed appropriate.

As he pulled his BMW into the garage, his anxiety increased and he said a silent prayer to a God he wasn't even sure existed.

What kind of all-knowing would allow so many tragic events to happen at once?

But he knew that at this point it was best not to analyze it.

"What are you doing home so early?"

Lilith's tone indicated that she wasn't happy at all to see him. A thought that would ordinarily sting, but now seemed par for the course.

"I don't have time for your attitude, Lilith! I need to see Frederick right away!"

"He's studying, Frasier. You know he always uses this hour for his chemistry assignments. I won't have him getting behind just because you want to tell him a funny but inappropriate joke that you heard at the bar."

"Get him down here now, Lilith!"

Frasier's booming voice startled her and it surprised him how quickly she reacted.

"Frederick, get down here! Your father wants to talk to you!"

"But Mom, I'm right in the middle of my video game!" came Frederick's protest.

"Now, Frederick!"

The boy ran down the stairs, making it clear that he was not happy to be interrupted.

"Okay, I'm here but-."

"Your video game can wait, Frederick! Now, your father is insistent on talking to you, although I can't imagine what he could possibly-."

"Lillith, please!" Frasier yelled. "If you must know, Dad's been shot!"


	9. Chapter 9

The words were out before he could stop them and a deep sense of remorse followed; for he hadn't meant to blurt out something so personal.

The room was eerily quiet for several seconds, and then he noticed his son's trembling mouth and the tears that formed in his eyes.

"What happened? Is he going to be all right? Why didn't you say something before?" Frederick was asking now.

"Oh Frederick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it so abruptly. But sadly, yes. Your Uncle Niles called and told me all about it."

"So are you going to elaborate on what happened or are you going to keep us in suspense?"

Once more Lilith's tone indicated that she wasn't the least bit concerned.

"Yeah Dad, what happened?"

"Uh, well Frederick, you see, your grandfather was uh, with his partner Frank and they stopped at a convenience store for something called a Slushie."

Frederick's eyes grew wide. "Grandpa drinks Slushies? Cool! What flavor?"

"Um..."

"Frederick, that's not important!" Lillith snapped. "The important thing is how Martin is doing. Although I can't say that I'm surprised about this."

At this point, Frasier was boiling mad.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means! Your father has been careless and irresponsible from the first time I met him! How could he allow something like this to happen?"

"Lillith for God's sake, there was a robbery in progress!"

Frederick jumped to his feet "Whoa! A robber shot him? Did Grandpa arrest him?"

"I don't know, Frederick. Your Uncle Niles didn't tell me that part. But he did say that Grandpa is going to be okay. The bullet went to his hip, but that's about all I know. Uncle Niles is very upset over all of this."

Lillith scoffed. "He should be relieved! Now he has someone else to pay attention to besides that dreadful wife of his."

"Lillith this is not the time to hurl insults, because like it or not, Maris is family!"

"For now anyway." Lillith said with a smirk.

Hurt by her comment, Frasier did his best to remain calm. "Look, we'll deal with that issue when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Frederick asked worriedly.

"To Seattle, Frederick. Niles and Dad need me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, Lillith. But I'll call often to make sure that things are okay."

He felt Frederick's small hand tugging on his sport coat.

"Dad-."

"What is it son?"

"Is Grandpa going to be okay?"

Frasier hugged Frederick tightly. It would be so easy to tell him that Martin would be just fine and that things would be perfect.

But he couldn't lie to his son.

Instead he held him even closer, allowing himself to take solace in his son's arms and said the only thing that he could;

"Lord, I hope he'll be okay, Frederick. I don't know what I'd do without him."


	10. Chapter 10

Alone in his study, he sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, no longer able to concentrate on his patient notes. He stood and moved woodenly across the room, unable to believe that this was happening.

His father, the man who was once the guiding force in his life... was at death's door.

He prayed silently that he'd make it to Seattle before...

He forced the morbid thought from his mind.

No... It simply wasn't going to happen.

His dad would be fine. There was absolutely no reason to get upset.

Suddenly he thought of Niles and how scared and fragile he sounded over the phone... like a frightened child, not at all like the successful, confident man that Frasier knew him to be.

With a trembling hand, Frasier picked up the phone and dialed the line, waiting impatiently for someone to answer.

And when someone finally did answer, Frasier spoke harshly, demanding the first available flight. But to his dismay, no flights were leaving Boston until the next morning.

To which he'd promptly gone into a tirade about how a graduate of Harvard deserved only the best.

Unfortunately his demands for an earlier flight were ignored. Not even the mention of his gravely ill father would deter them.

After several calls to every airline he could think of, he simply gave up.

Reluctantly he called Niles and, not surprisingly was greeted with his brother's cheerful voice, prompting him to leave a message. Solemnly, he informed Niles that he was unable to get a flight into Seattle until early the next morning.

But somehow he knew that Niles was still at the hospital, keeping vigil over their father. He hoped and prayed that Niles wasn't alone; that somehow Maris had miraculously grown a heart and finally realized that her place was with her husband.

Sadly he knew that scenario would never happen. He simply hated to think of his little brother scared, alone and hurting.

Without giving it another thought, he rushed into his room and began to pack. This was a journey that he was simply not looking foreword to taking.

That night, alone on the sofa he knew that sleep would be a luxury... if it ever came at all. For all he could think was the family who needed him.

And he needed them... more than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Frasier woke a short time later and was on the phone for hours, trying desperately to contact the airlines once more. But each time he tried, he was told that there were no available flights to the Emerald City for several days.

"Several DAYS?" He yelled into the phone. "Dear God, what is so important about Seattle that you can't find one single flight? This isn't a leisurely trip for God's sake! It's..." His voice trailed away, leaving a painful ache in his chest. It was no use shouting at the reservation agent. As he'd so often told his patients, angry outbursts rarely got a person anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Sir." The reservation agent said. "Apparently there's some sort of sporting event taking place in Seattle. Quite honestly I've never seen anything like this before. Must be some game. We've never had a demand for Seattle flights at this time of year. Not since I've been working here anyway."

Frasier sighed deeply. "The Sonics... Damn! I should have known!"

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Nothing, Nothing." He grumbled.

Damn it. His father could be dying and his brother was scared and hurting. But because of some ridiculous basketball phenomenon Frasier couldn't get a flight to his childhood home! It should be against the law for airlines to discriminate against non-sports fans; especially in a situation as dire as this one.

Had they no shame?

Suddenly he wished that the Sonics had never won that absurd championship. The fact that they won a game at all was a miracle in itself.

How he knew about it in the first place was an even bigger miracle, for he was the last person on earth (with the exception of Niles) who would watch a basketball game, let alone pay attention to sports at all.

If it weren't for the fact that he'd been watching CNN just days before, he wouldn't have known about it at all. But he was anxious to see the news story about the scandal involving a professor at Harvard Law School.

He knew it was wrong to watch such drivel, because most likely the story was fabricated. But for some reason it fascinated him and he found that he couldn't get enough of it.

So against the protests of his friends at Cheers, he'd insisted that Sam turn the station to CNN where he was disgusted to find that instead of the news story he'd been so anxious to catch, he was subjected to endless banter about the beloved Seattle Supersonics and the story of their rise fame that resulted in their glorious victory.

The Boston Globe headline practically screamed the word Seattle Supersonics Win Championship, and he cringed at the thought of what the Seattle Times or the Seattle PI's headlines must look like. If Boston had gone to this much trouble to emulate the Sonics, once could only wonder how Seattle was celebrating.

His father had to have been ecstatic to say the least. The man lived and breathed sports and was forever coaxing his sons to do the same. Fortunately Niles and Frasier knew better than to participate in such nonsense.

Frasier could just picture his father, Martin Crane, sitting in that God awful green patterned excuse for a chair elated beyond measure as he cheered on his beloved team.

The thought of that hideous chair made Frasier's stomach churn. There was no way he would ever allow a piece of furniture that atrocious in his home. And thank God he would never have to.

"Sir, are you still there?"

"What? Oh, yes. Yes." He said, suddenly realizing that he was still on the phone.

"I'm sorry. There are no flights to Seattle. Although..."

Forgetting all about the basketball game, Frasier focused his full attention on the phone conversation. "Although... what?"

"Well, I could get you a flight later today, but..."

"But what? Please? I'll do anything! I... I'll pay anything!" He pleaded. "Just... tell me what I have to do!"

She sighed deeply. "I'm not really supposed to do this, but you seem upset."

"I do, do I?" He yelled. "Well that's where you're wrong because you haven't seen me upset! Not by a long shot! And speaking of shots... While you people are... counting your profits... my father is lying in a Seattle hospital... d-dying! You see... he was...um...is... a Seattle police officer...um... homicide detective and, well... Oh, it doesn't matter how it happened! The point is that my little brother, a well-respected psychiatrist, is there all alone, beside himself with worry and I'm here in Boston... helpless! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm sure that's upsetting, Sir."

"Upsetting? Upsetting? Is that all you can say?" He yelled. "Upsetting is when your girlfriend or boyfriend dumps you or you lose your job! This is... my father and... Well, we haven't gotten along in years. In fact, I haven't seen him since Niles married that... that shrew of a wife... Dear God, what could he possibly see in that woman?"

"Sir? Sir?" The reservation agent interrupted

"WHAT?" He yelled.

The reservation agent took a deep breath. "Sir, I am extremely sorry about your father and I hope he makes a full recovery."

Touched by her words, Frasier felt himself begin to relax.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for my emotional outburst. I just feel so... helpless. But I guess there's nothing I can do. I'll just call Niles and explain... somehow."

Reluctantly he moved to hang up the phone when he heard the tinny voice of the reservation agent calling his name.

"Yes?" He said carefully.

"Like I said before, there is one thing I can do. I'm not supposed to do this and I could lose my job, but-."

"I swear, I won't breathe a word." Frasier assured her.

"Well... I do have a flight that leaves at 4pm, but it's a bereavement fare... Thirteen hundred dollars... and it's not a direct flight. In fact, there are two stops. One in Dallas and one in Phoenix. It might take several hours to get there."

"I'll take it." Frasier said without hesitation. "Although I must admit that thirteen hundred dollars for a flight to Seattle is rather high."

"I know, Sir."

"A-and stops in Dallas and Phoenix?" Why... that would take me all day! I-I mean... I wouldn't get there until..."

"I know it's long, but that's all I can do. I'm sorry, Sir."

"No... I'm sorry. I guess getting there is the most important thing. I'll inform my wi-my soon-to be ex-wife and my son that I'll be leaving this afternoon. And then I'll call my brother."

"I'm happy to help you Sir."

"Thank you so much. May I have your name?"

"Oh... It's Melinda."

Frasier smiled. "Melinda. What a beautiful name! And I have no doubt that your looks are just as lovely because your personality certainly is."

He could almost see her blushing through the phone.

"Thank you, Sir. M-may I have your credit card information, please?"

"Oh... Of course."

After giving Melinda the information and getting his flight information in return, he thanked her profusely and hung up the phone.

He was grateful that he had packed earlier for he was certainly not in the mood to think of such things now. Instead his mind was on his family.

He may not have been close to Niles or his father, but suddenly he realized how much he missed them.


	12. Chapter 12

"LILITH!" Frasier yelled into the hallway.

With an annoyed glare, she came out of the kitchen.

"What is it, Frasier?"

"Where's Frederick?"

"Where do you think he is? He's getting ready for school."

"Well get him down here, now! I want to talk to him."

"Frasier-."

"NOW, Lilith!"

"Fine, but if he's late for school..."

"He won't be late, I can guarantee you that! I'll take him myself if I have to. But then I have to go home and get ready."

"For what?"

"I... just get him down here, please."

"All right. Freddie, could you come down here please?" She called upstairs.

"In a minute, Mom! I'm looking for my good pair of shoes!"

"Your shoes can wait!"

"But Mom!"

"Get down here now, Frederick! Or there will be no video games for three weeks!"

The boy was was by her side in a flash.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Um... your father wants to talk to you."

"Uh oh... am I in trouble again?"

"What do you mean again?"

"I didn't mean to call Johnny Hunsberger names, Mom! Really I didn't! But he said opera was a joke!"

Frasier laughed and patted Frederick's shoulder. "That's my boy. Trust me Frederick, you aren't in trouble."

"What's going on?"

"Come in here with me. You too, Lilith."

They followed Frasier into the study and sat down in the plush leather chairs.

"Frasier what's this all about that can't wait until after school?" Lilith demanded

"Well.. I'm leaving." Frasier said.

Frederick's eyes widened with worry. "You're leaving? Forever? But Dad-."

"No, not forever. Just for a little while. Your Uncle Niles and your grandfather need me. You can stay here and take care of your mother."

"Can I come? I want to see Grandpa and make sure he's okay."

Frasier sighed at the worried tone of his son's voice.

"I'm sorry, Frederick. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone and you can't afford to miss so much school. But I promise to call you every day and keep you updated on your grandfather's condition and I'll give him and Uncle Niles your love."

"I'll miss you, Dad."

With a smile on his face, Frasier hugged his son tightly. "I'll miss you too, Freddie. And I promise, Grandpa will be all right. I'll make sure of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get going. My flight leaves soon and I don't want to miss it."

With his bags packed he rose from the chair and headed for the door. Giving one last hug to his son he turned to Lilith and sighed.

"Well... I'll... see you when I get back and then I guess I'll... start looking for a new place."

"That sounds like a fine idea. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding one. Perhaps you could get one near the bar. You always loved that place. Maybe Sam would rent you a room."

Frasier sighed with annoyance. "Lilith, please!"

"I'm sorry, Frasier. That was uncalled for. I should be... supportive in your time of need. Give Martin my... Well... just take care of him, all right? And tell Niles... Oh never mind. I'm sure he wants nothing to do with me and that's just fine-."

"Lilith!"

"Right. Goodbye, Frasier."

"Goodbye Lilith."

With a heavy heart he walked out of his home, and headed for his car. His flight wouldn't leave for several more hours but there was one stop he needed to make before he faced his family.


	13. Chapter 13

Just as he suspected the bar was closed when he arrived, but a quick peak through the window brought a wave from his friend. And soon he was being ushered inside.

"Frasier, what brings you here? A little early for a cocktail." Sam laughed. But when

Frasier only sighed, Sam went to the bar and poured him a drink.

"Here... I know it's early but I also know how you like your wine."

"Thanks, Sam."

"So, troubles with Lillith again?"

"If only it were that simple, Sam. My life is in shambles. My wife wants a divorce, my son is hurt, scared and alone, my little brother is afraid and my father... is dying in a Seattle hospital!"

Sam's eyes rose in confusion. "Your father? I thought you told me your father was dead!"

Frasier swallowed hard. "Well I did, Sam and I'm sorry about that. It was wrong... and now I see how wrong it really was. Kind of ironic when you think about it though. And what perfect timing. My wife wants a divorce and my father is dying. How's that for luck?"

He looked away, forcing the embarrassing tears from his eyes.

Immediately Sam softened.

"Oh gee, Fras I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me, asking about Lilith. How's your dad doing?"

"I don't know, Sam! When I called Niles, he... wouldn't give me an update. All he could say is what a horrible son I am to take so long to get there. But he's right you know... If only I had been there, I-."

"You couldn't have prevented this so don't start blaming yourself. I know your father doesn't."

"I... barely know him anymore. I haven't seen him since Niles and Maris got married.

Except for a couple of phone calls at Christmas and on birthdays, Father's Day... we're like strangers. And my relationship with Niles is even worse!"

"But that's all going to change, right?"

"I don't see how, Sam. I mean we're both-."

Sam smiled and put his hands on Frasier's shoulders.

"You're both hurting, and scared. And Frasier I know you're both psychiatrists but it's okay to feel afraid. I'm sure you tell your patients the same thing every day!"

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do Sam, but it's no use. I'm just going to fly to Seattle, make sure Dad is okay, try to calm my brother down some and then leave. End of story. And then when I come back here, I guess Lillith and I will start divorce proceedings. It's not going to be easy; especially on Frederick but I really think it's for the best. But I still love her, even if she doesn't think I do."

"Of course you do. And I'm sure she feels the same way. But sometimes people just grow apart. It happened to Diane and I."

When Frasier looked away, Sam cursed under his breath. "Oh Fras, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up."

"It's fine, Sam. It's not like this is the first time my attempt at marriage has failed. What is it you baseball players say? Three strikes you're out?"

"Now, Frasier-."

When Sam poured Frasier another glass of wine, Frasier climbed off his bar stool and began to pace the bar.

"What am I supposed to say to them, Sam? To my father and brother whom I haven't spoken with in years? Just... show up out of the blue? I mean what if I get there and it's too late? What if Dad is already..."

Sam took Frasier's empty wine glass and sat it on the counter and then hugged him.

"He'll be fine, Fras. You all will. Now, you'd better go so that you can catch that flight. I'll see you when you get back, all right?"

Frasier smiled and hugged Sam once more. "Thanks, Sam."

As Frasier reached the door he heard his friend's voice.

"Frasier?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Your dad and brother love you. Just remember that."

And as Frasier walked out of Cheers and headed up the stairs to the sidewalk, he was still smiling. Perhaps this visit to Seattle was just what he needed.


	14. Chapter 14

The flight to Seattle was longer than he thought; both physically and emotionally. Never in Frasier's life had he had to endure such stress. It was bad enough that the flight to Dallas was delayed by an impromptu thunderstorm but when he arrived at the Dallas- Fort Worth Airport, more commonly known as DFW, he found that it was the size of a small city. The Seattle- Tacoma Airport (or Sea-Tac as it was called) would have easily fit inside it twice.

Still, being in an unfamiliar place gave him time to think. He popped into a few souvenir shops and picked out some gifts for Frederick and on impulse grabbed a Dallas Cowboys baseball hat for his father. For Niles he purchased an outrageously expensive bottle of cheap wine that would have easily sold for much less in the local grocery store.

Niles would surely be appalled by the sight, but Frasier just couldn't arrive empty handed. He could only hope that Niles would appreciate the gesture and perhaps even laugh at the unintentional joke.

After finally finding a book on Sigmund Freud that he was sure that Frederick would love, along with a blue t-shirt emblazoned with the word Dallas, Frasier checked the monitor to ensure that he arrived at his gate on time. He wasn't looking foreword to enduring another long flight to yet another city in which he had never been.

"Flight 267 to Phoenix will be boarding shortly." The announcement blared over head.

"Damn!"

Frasier ran as fast as he could, breathless by the time he reached the gate. And suddenly he wished he'd taken his father's advice and gone out for the track team in high school. Because the clarinet lessons he'd taken for so long were not doing him much good now.

The line was unbelievably long with screaming children and angry adults, all of them clearly in need of some warm Arizona sun. But when he glanced at the monitor behind the desk he cringed. The forecast for Phoenix was worse than Dallas... and even Seattle. The stormy forecast made Seattle seem like heaven in comparison. This was sure to be the longest flight he'd ever endured.

When he boarded the aircraft, he was appalled to see how full it was; people crammed in like sardines. Dear God, for thirteen hundred dollars he could have at least been given First Class seating!

He shouted his disapproval several times but it could barely be heard over the chaotic passengers.

Finally he found his seat, and, feeling like a prisoner, attempted to read his book. However, because of the screaming child who insisted that her doll was left at the airport in Dallas, reading was not meant to be.

So instead he found himself subjected to several hours of pure hell.

Mercifully the skyline of Phoenix came into view and he sighed with relief. They would be landing shortly and then after a few more hours, he'd be on his way to Seattle.

As they arrived at the Phoenix airport, he felt a huge sigh of relief at being off of that dreadful plane and he could only pray that his next flight would be at least somewhat pleasant.

Once in the airport, he smiled, happy to see new surroundings. He didn't have much time to kill, but once more he stopped into the gift shops in the hopes of finding something for Frederick. He found things for his father and for Niles as well; another bottle of wine for his brother, although this one was much more reasonably priced. However, it was still worlds away from what Niles and even Frasier himself would call suitable wine. But as before, he hoped that Niles would appreciate the gesture.

Once more he checked the monitor and hurried to the gate. To his dismay the line for the Seattle flight was just as long but much more subdued. And he was pleasantly surprised to find that the weather in Seattle was even better than Boston or Phoenix. That was definitely a rare occurrence.

But at least the flight was a bit calmer. However it was well after 10pm, so in less than three hours he'd be arriving in the Emerald City.

As he boarded the plane he was elated to find that the seat next to him was empty. Finally he could relax and perhaps get some sleep before the plane landed in Seattle.

The thought was pure heaven.

He leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes, dreaming of happier times.

And before he knew it, he opened his eyes and looked out the window, just as the gorgeous skyline of Seattle came into view.

He was home at last.


	15. Chapter 15

The hospital seemed cold and unfriendly, much like Niles' wife Maris.

Frasier chuckled at the thought although it was wrong to think such things at a horrible time like this. He could only hope that he'd find Maris comforting her distraught husband as they stood in his father's hospital room. After all, his brother was hurting and weren't wives supposed to comfort their husbands? But deep down, he knew that he'd find his brother alone.

With a heavy heart Frasier entered the lobby and pressed the button for the main floor.

"May I help you?" The much-too cheerful receptionist asked.

"Um yes. I'm looking for my father, Martin Crane."

She clicked the keys on her computer, smiling when she found the information.

"Ah yes, Martin Crane. Fifth Floor, Room 516."

"Thank you."

His heart rate increased as well as his pace as he rushed to the nearest elevator and pushed the button willing the doors to open. It seemed to take forever to reach the fifth floor but when he did, he found that his nervousness expanded in ten-fold.

And suddenly he found himself standing in front of room 516.

He peered into the small rectangular glass window, catching a glimpse of his father who lay in bed staring out the window. And Niles, who sat by his side.

A twinge of anger went through him when he saw no sign of Maris but it didn't take a degree from Harvard Law School to know that she hadn't come. And he doubted if she ever had.

With a trembling hand he knocked on the door and then went inside. His brother and father looked up at once.

"Hello, Dad... Niles."

"Fras. What brings you here?" Martin asked.

Frasier laughed. "Well, you of course. Can't a man come and see his father?"

"Spare me the sympathy, Fras. I'm not dead yet. But I'm sure it's just a matter of time."

"Dad, please..." Niles said in a voice that wasn't quite steady. "I thought... I thought you weren't going to joke like that anymore. You know how it upsets me."

"All right fine. But could you let me rest in peace here?"

"DAD!" Niles yelled.

Realizing what he'd said, Martin laughed. "Sorry, Son! That one just sort of slipped out!"

Frasier reached into his pocket and handed Niles a five dollar bill. "Um, Niles... Why don't you go buy us a cup of coffee? I want to talk to Dad for a minute."

Niles looked at the money he held in his hand. "All right, Frasier. It's good to see you."

He opened his arms to hug his younger brother but was slightly hurt when Niles moved away. "I'll just... I'll be back shortly."

"Thanks, Niles."

When Niles was gone, Frasier smiled at his father and sat down by his bed. "So... Dad... How are you feeling?"

"Like hell!" Martin yelled. "Or do you mean emotionally? I know how you shrinks like to analyze things! God knows Niles has been analyzing me to death since he's been here."

"Now, Dad I'm sure he's just worried about you. We all are."

"Took you damn long enough to get here!" Martin snapped.

Hurt by his father's abruptness, Frasier sighed deeply. "Look Dad, I know I wasn't here as quickly as Niles was but it was all but impossible to get a flight! And I came as fast as I could. And I'm here now, aren't I?"

Martin sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I guess you are."

Frasier took his dad's hand. "I love you Dad... you know that, right? I'm... I'm sorry I haven't been to visit you as often as I should-."

"You never have!" Martin said. "Once you moved away to Boston, you forgot all about your old man! I'm surprised you came home for your mother's funeral!"

The words cut through Frasier's heart like a knife and he swallowed hard. "Well, I see that my coming here was a mistake, so I'll just... It was nice seeing you Dad. And... Get well... okay? I do love... well, never mind."

As he walked out of room 516, he'd never felt more alone.


	16. Chapter 16

"Frasier, there you are! And here..." Niles said, handing him a paper cup "... is your coffee. Oh, and your change."

Frasier took the cup from Niles and sighed. "Keep the change. I certainly don't need it."

Niles frowned. "Ah, I see. And is this another way of reminding me of how successful you are? I realize that Boston has a bigger need for psychiatrists than Seattle does, but would it KILL YOU TO HUMOR ME ONCE IN A WHILE?"

The coffee cup shook in his trembling hand as the hot brown liquid sloshed back and forth.

"Niles, please!" Frasier yelled. "This is not the time or the place for arguments! I didn't come here to rehash some well-worn dispute about which of us is the more successful! I came here to... to try and reconnect with Dad... and with you... I-."

He stopped when he noticed that Niles had turned around and his heart broke at the soft sound of crying. Wordlessly he sat the paper cup of coffee on a nearby table and moved closer putting a warm hand on his little brother's back.

"Oh Niles... I'm sorry. I just..."

Niles turned to him, brushing away his tears. "No. I'm sorry, Frasier. Ever since Dad was..."

"I know. And I'm sorry I wasn't here. I hate to think that you are going through this alone. By the way where's..."

Niles sniffled and gave a nervous laugh. "You mean Maris? Well, you know how she feels about Dad and her being here... well, it would only upset him." He sniffled again and at the first telltale sign of blood beneath his nose, he hurriedly grabbed his handkerchief.

Because both men knew that it was a lie.

"Damn it, Niles! She should be here right now!" Frasier yelled. "She is your wife isn't she? I mean, did you or did you not vow to love, honor and cherish each other till death do you part? I told you not to marry her!"

Niles swallowed hard, clearly hurt by Frasier's words. "Well what about your wife?" He yelled. "Oh, I suppose she was too good to make the trip all the way to Boston to see her father in law! Well that's just-."

"Oh for God's sake Niles! Lillith and I are getting a divorce!"

The room was eerily silent as Frasier stared out the window.

"Frasier, I'm... sorry. I didn't know. Will you be all right?"

Frasier smiled and turned to his brother. "Eventually. Thank you, Niles."

"How is Freddie?"

"He's...Well he'll be fine. He's strong and he sends his love."

"Well, at least one person loves me."

"Niles, what are you talking about?"

Niles sighed deeply. "Never mind. It's not important."

"I think it is." Frasier said quietly. "What is it?"

"What is it? What do you think it is?" Niles yelled. "Our father was shot and... and he's stuck in this hospital and we have no idea if he'll ever walk again and... he could... he could have died, Frasier! I just..."

Frasier held out his arms, allowing Niles to fill them. And then he rubbed his little brother's back, holding him while they cried.

"It's all right. Just... let it out." He said soothingly.

But after a few brief moments, Niles drew out of his brother's arms. "I'm sorry Frasier. I shouldn't be so upset over this. I... Should have seen it coming."

"Seen what coming?"

"Dad's getting shot. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but did I do anything about it? No! I just stood in the shadows while our father went off on some... dangerous mission!"

"It was a convenience store robbery, Niles! Not some gang drug bust!"

"But I should have seen it coming! And I've been here night and day since it happened! I-I tried to get Maris to come with me...I pleaded really... just once, so that maybe for a little while... I wouldn't feel so alone."

Tears slid down Frasier's cheeks as he watched his little brother sobbing.

"Niles..."

"But she would have none of it." Niles continued, making no effort to wipe away his tears. "She said... he deserved it. That he had it coming to him. And maybe she's right. Maybe she was right about me. I may have my profession but I'm not as successful as I should be, certainly not as successful as you. And I have no friends... except for you."

Frasier wanted to say something about Maris. About what a horrible and deceitful person she really was; Even Lillith had a heart, albeit a small one. But it wasn't the time to voice his opinion, no matter how much Niles needed to hear it.

"Niles, I-."

But Niles held up his hand. "It's all right, Frasier. You know what? I'm awfully tired. I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"Niles, it's late and you shouldn't be alone right now."

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Maris. Granted her room is across the hall from mine,

but-."

Frasier chuckled softly. "Like I said, you shouldn't be alone."

There was an awkward silence before either of them spoke again.

"Look Niles, why don't you just stay here? You can sleep here."

Niles glanced at the poor excuse for a sofa that sat in the corner of the room and sighed.

"Well, all right. I suppose some sleep would do me a world of good." He took off his tie, his jacket and his shoes and un-tucked his shirt. Then he carefully folded his jacket into a makeshift pillow and lay down, struggling to find a comfortable position.

"Goodnight, Frasier."

"Goodnight, Niles."


	17. Chapter 17

Frasier was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He rose from the excruciatingly uncomfortable chair and walked down the hallway to his father's room. As quietly as possible he opened the door and stepped inside, grateful to find Martin sleeping soundly. He hesitated at first but then sat down in a chair beside him and sighed deeply.

"Dad?" He whispered. "Look, I know our relationship hadn't been the greatest and I'm sorry about that. I'm sure that I'm more to blame than anyone. But I came here to start over. To try-."

Suddenly his father's harsh words came back to him;

"Once you moved away to Boston, you forgot all about your old man! I'm surprised you came home for your mother's funeral!"

And as before the words cut just as deeply.

"Never mind. Goodnight, Dad."

Giving another deep sigh, Frasier rose from his chair and headed for the door. But at the last minute he turned around and went to kiss his father's cheek. Amazingly Martin didn't stir. And seconds later he walked out the door.

When he reached the lobby, he paused and stared at his little brother, who seemed to be sleeping soundly. But as he'd often told his patients, looks could be deceiving.

He moved closer and as he glanced at Niles once more, he found that he wasn't asleep at all. He was curled up in the fetal position, hugging his arms to his chest, crying quietly in the dim lobby. And his body trembled.

The sight broke Frasier's heart even further, bringing tears to his eyes once more. He quietly dragged a chair over to where Niles was laying and removed his jacket, placing it lightly over his little brother's trembling shoulders. And then as gently as possible, he began to stroke Niles' hair, the way their father had done when Niles was a little boy. Meanwhile, Niles continued to whimper.

"Don't cry Niles." Frasier whispered. "Everything will be all right. I promise."

And suddenly Frasier knew what he had to do. His life had changed dramatically in the last two days and he saw it as a sign. It was time to reconnect with his family in a big way-on a permanent basis. And there was only one way to do that.

As hard as it would be to say goodbye to Boston and his life at Cheers, and most importantly his little boy, his father and brother needed him. And he needed them, more than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Niles woke feeling more tired than before. Sleep, when it finally came was practically worthless, for he could think of nothing more than how his father had narrowly escaped death.

Thank God Frasier was here. Sure they had never really gotten along. As kids they were rivals, always at each other's throats, wanting to out-do one another. But he'd meant what he'd said earlier; Frasier was the only friend he had.

He certainly didn't associate with Maris' so-called friends; the ones who constantly ridiculed and shunned him. He could recall many arguments between Maris and himself about why he refused to at least try to get along with those retched people. And he'd never understand why she couldn't see his point.

But as was the case with almost everything, Maris only saw what she wanted to see. Yet, he still loved her. He loved her deeply in fact, and he would do anything for her. Anything at all. But some things went entirely against his ethics.

He sat up and looked around, wondering what Frasier's coat was doing on his shoulders. He was certain that he hadn't put it there. He glanced over and saw his brother sitting in a chair, looking sadder than he thought possible and vowed to comfort Frasier as best he could.

Despite their differences, Niles owed him the world for being there for him when no one else was. It made his despair seem a little less so.

In one fluid motion Niles rose from the uncomfortable sofa and went to Frasier; the gentle touch of his hand bringing his brother out of his trance. Frasier looked around, startled to find Niles standing before him.

"Oh... Niles... How'd you sleep?"

"Terribly. And you?"

Frasier rose and paced the lobby. "I didn't. I mean, I tried, but I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Dad."

Niles nodded. "I know. It's terrible feeling such worry about a man who spent his life worrying about us."

"It's not that Niles, it's..."

Niles silently waited for him to continue.

"Well, it's something he said when I was speaking to him earlier. You were getting the coffee and I... I tried to talk to him, but he... he yelled at me for taking so long to get here and-."

Niles lowered his head in shame. "Just like I did. I'm so sorry, Frasier. I didn't mean it."

"It's all right, Niles. And it wasn't that. It's what he said after. I... Oh Lord, I can't even say the words."

"Frasier you don't have to do this." Niles reassured him. "I'm sure that whatever Dad said was-."

"He said that he was surprised that I even came home for Mom's funeral!" Frasier blurted out.

Both men were silent then and finally at a loss for something to say, Niles simply took his brother's hand.

"H-he didn't mean it, Frasier. He-."

"Well, of course he meant it, Niles! Don't you see? I should have been here when you and Dad were going through such hell with Mom! Not at some... damn bar in Boston! And if my practice wasn't going so well, I would have moved back to Seattle a lot sooner! And then there's Frederick. He couldn't have understood why I wanted to move away. And he still won't, but he's older now, so I can only hope that somehow... I have to try to make him see... Because I just can't... move him across the country, away from his friends and the only home he's ever known! I..."

Niles eyes widened and suddenly he was filled with a mixture of hope and compassion. And for the first time since he could remember, he found himself smiling.

"Frasier, what are you saying?"

Frasier swallowed hard. "I'm saying that I'm coming home, Niles. For good. It's time."  
Impulsively Niles hugged his brother, grinning at the stunned look on Frasier's face.

"Niles-."

Niles smiled and wiped away a tear. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I've missed you Frasier. So much."

To this, Frasier smiled as well. "I've missed you too, Niles."


	19. Chapter 19

(Two weeks later)

Frasier tried not to cringe as he looked around Martin's disgrace of an apartment and wondered yet again why he'd ever left Seattle and gone to Boston. But the ridiculous thought was followed by a thousand reasons; the most prominent being his son. And suddenly he found himself wondering what might have happened had he stayed.

"So Dad..." Niles was saying, bringing Frasier back to the present. "How does it feel to be back at home?"

"You can cut the crap, Niles. I know you're anxious to leave; get back to that wife of yours. And you too, Fras."

Frasier winced at the thought of leaving. Although he missed Frederick terribly he knew that his days in Boston would be filled with worry for his father.

"Dad, I'm not leaving until I'm sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine, Fras."

"Well, in that case I probably should be heading home, but I'll be back in Seattle before you know it."

"Nah, you won't." Martin snapped.

"Um... Actually Dad, Frasier's moving back home! To Seattle!" Niles said enthusiastically. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's nice." Martin replied.

Frasier cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I should be leaving. I have a long flight ahead of me since I have to back the same way I came and... Oh my God, I almost forgot!"

The two Crane men looked at Frasier in confusion as he reached into his bag and pulled out the baseball cap, handing it to his father.

"Dad, this is for you!"

Martin glanced at the cap and almost immediately his eyes lit up. "Hey! The Cowboys! Thanks, Fras!"

Frasier and Niles exchanged amused glances.

"It was good seeing you, Dad. And... I'll see you again soon. Fredrick sends his love."

After an awkward hug, he made his way to the door.

"Goodbye, Dad."

"Bye!" Martin said absently.

"Mind if I accompany you to your rental car?"

Frasier smiled. "I'd like that, Niles."

"Dad? I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Don't worry, Niles. I'm not going anywhere." Martin grumbled.

When they reached Frasier's rental car, they stood in silence staring at one another. And finally Niles extended his hand.

"Well Frasier... It was good seeing you. And... give Freddy my love, will you?"

"Of course, Niles. But..."

Niles looked up in surprise. "But what?"

Frasier unlocked his car and retrieved a blue shopping bag, handing it to his brother.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something I picked up for you during my journey to Seattle."

Niles opened the bag, gasping when he removed the bottle of wine.

"Frasier, this is... what is this?"

Frasier chuckled. "I know it's not what we're used to. I just... well, I wanted to get you something and that was the best I could do under the circumstances. I hope you enjoy the wine. Or at least try to."

Niles smiled. "Thanks, Frasier. And I will enjoy these. But not until you return... for good."

Frasier hugged Niles tightly. "I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Frasier."

As Niles turned to go back to Martin's apartment, Frasier stopped him.

"Niles? Take care of Dad, will you?"

Niles smiled. "Of course I will. I'll see you soon."

As Frasier drove to the airport, he found that he could hardly wait to return to the city he loved so dearly, and had been away from for far too long.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm home!" Frasier called out as the taxi sped away. He was barely in the door when Frederick came running toward him and jumped into his arms.

"Dad! You came back!"

He hugged his son tightly. "Well of course I came back Frederick! What did you think I-?"

"Hello, Frasier."

He frowned at the sight of his estranged wife and reluctantly kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Lilith."

"How are things in Seattle?"

"Fine. Um... Well, I mean as good as can be expected. Dad's doing much better. He's home now and he sends his love."

Lilith's eyebrows rose. "Martin? Are you sure he didn't hit his head in the process of getting shot?"

Frasier fumed at her insensitivity. "Oh for God's sake, Lilith! I meant that he sends his love to Frederick!" He knelt down and faced his son. "And so does your Uncle Niles."

"I missed you, Dad."

Frasier hugged the boy once more. "And I missed you, Frederick. But now that I'm home, we can do anything you'd like. Anything at all!"

"Can we go to the Celtics Fan Night?"

"The... Celtics?"

"Yeah!"

Frasier pondered this for a moment. "Well, it certainly sounds interesting. I never knew the Irish people were popular enough to have their own fan club."

Frederick covered his face with his hands. "Oh Dad... Norm would be so disappointed in you!"

"Frederick I believe his name is Mr. Peterson!" Lilith corrected.

"He said I could call him Norm!" Frederick insisted.

"Frederick, what are you talking about?"

"Dad, the Celtics are a basketball team! Don't you know who Larry Bird is?"

Frasier looked at him in bewilderment. "Um... A classmate?"

"Oh man... that would be so cool!" Fredrick exclaimed. "But no, Dad. He's like... the greatest basketball player ever!"

"And you know this... how?"

"Norm... Um... Mr. Peterson told me!"

Lilith stood and paced the room. "You see Frasier? This is exactly why I Don't like you hanging around that bar! Those so-called friends of yours are impossible, putting such pointless and potentially harmful information into our young son's mind! I'm appalled that we ever brought Frederick there in the first place! And now he's begging you to take him to some... basketball nonsense?"

Frederick began to laugh... "Geez Mom, I was just kidding! I could care less about some stupid old basketball game... I'd much rather meet someone really famous like Sigmund Freud! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"It certainly would, Frederick." Frasier said, holding his hand on his chest. "And thank God you weren't being serious about the basketball team! You had your mother and I very worried for a moment!"

"I still don't like it and Frasier, I forbid you to set foot in that place ever again!" Lilith yelled. "It's crude, disgusting and highly degrading; people drinking beers day after day, well into the night. What's the point?"

Frasier's anger boiled inside of him and he could feel his face reddening with her every word.

"WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MY GOING TO CHEERS ANYMORE, LILITH, BECAUSE AS OF NEXT WEEK, I'LL BE MOVING... TO SEATTLE!"

And there it was.


	21. Chapter 21

The room was eerily silent and even Frasier wasn't sure that he'd actually said the words, albeit so harshly. But the stunned look on his estranged wife and loving son's faces confirmed that he had.

He knew that Lilith must be livid but he could hardly take his eyes off of his young son. The boy's eyes were wide with shock and filled with tears. And the way Fredrick's lower lip trembled simply crushed Frasier's heart.

"Dad, is it really true?"

Frasier sighed deeply. "Yes, Frederick. I'm afraid that it is."

"But Dad, you said you'd do anything I wanted! You said we'd still see each other after you and Mom got divorced! Now it'll be just like Jimmy Warren's parents!"

Frasier looked at Lilith, surprised to find compassion in her expression.

"Of course we'll still see each other, Fredrick. As often as we can. But right now your Uncle Niles and your grandfather need me!"

"I need you too, Dad!" Frederick cried. "And so does Mom!"

Frasier cast a glance at Lilith who put her hands on Frederick's shoulders. "I know this is going to hard, Frederick, but your father is just..."

"Frederick, please try to understand." Frasier pleaded.

"I can't, Dad! I'll never understand it! Why are you leaving me?"

Frederick began to sob and his distraught expression blurred before Frasier's tear-filled eyes.

Frasier held his son close, the two of them crying together and when they had no tears left, Frasier kissed Frederick's damp cheeks.

"Frederick, I think it's time for you to get ready for bed."

Frederick looked worriedly at his father. "But Mom..."

"I'll be up in a little while to tuck you in." Frasier assured him. "Now go on..."

Frederick hugged his father and then Lilith.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Frederick."

Alone in the living room, Frasier sighed deeply. "Lilith, I-."

"It's all right, Frasier. I know what you're going to say. This is the best thing... for all of us. But really I think what's best for Frederick is..."

"For him to stay here with you." Frasier finished. "You're right, Lilith. And that's what hurts. I mean the expression on his face... but I can't just take him away from the only home he's ever known... I just... hope he doesn't hate me."

"Oh Frasier, Frederick could never hate you. I might at times, but perhaps after we're divorced..."

Frasier chuckled. "Right... We should probably get started on that right away. I'll call my lawyer in the morning."

"And I'll call mine."

"Lilith, I'm so sorry... about all of this. I-."

Lilith smiled and took Frasier's hand. "You're right, Frasier. This is the best thing... for all of us. And Frederick will be fine. He just needs a little time."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, as well."

On impulse, Frasier hugged her, but she pulled away sooner than he would have liked.

"Frederick's waiting for you."

"Right..."

Frasier took one last look at his estranged wife before heading to his son's bedroom.

He still loved her, even if their marriage wasn't meant to be. And he had a feeling he would always love her, no matter what.


	22. Chapter 22

Six Days Later...

Frasier stood, staring at the place that he'd considered his second home for as long as he could remember.

If he stared at it long enough he could almost forget about the heartfelt talk he'd had with his son as he tucked him into bed that night, or the way Frederick had hugged him tighter than ever before. It left a hole in his heart that Frasier feared would never be filled-even with the love of his brother and there. And it was enough to make him rethink his decision to move over 3,000 miles away.

But he had to do what he had to do. Niles and his father needed him, even if they wouldn't admit it. And he needed them... perhaps more than ever before. This move would be a new start; A fresh start. It was a chance to leave the past of his shattered marriage behind and renew his bond with his family.

Certainly he would miss Frederick terribly and he wondered how he would make it through even one night, knowing that his son was so far away. His son begged and pleaded with Frasier to stay but Frasier tried his hardest to assure Frederick that this was for the best. And once he told Frederick that he'd be allowed to fly to Seattle any time he wanted, Frederick calmed down some, and even became excited about the prospect of visiting the Emerald City; even begged his father to take him places like Microsoft and the Boeing plant. But Lillith loved their son, despite her disposition and he knew that she would give him the best care possible.

He took one last lingering glance at the famous bar in front of him and made his way to the front door, for the last time. With a heavy heart he walked up the stairs and peaked through the glass door emblazoned with the word "Cheers".

But when he opened the door, he got the shock of his life.


	23. Chapter 23

"SURPRISE!"

Frasier gasped; his mouth open in stunned amazement at the sight of his friends and colleagues, all cheering and applauding.

"What's all this?"

Sam approached Frasier and laid a hand on his shoulder. "This, Frasier, is your farewell bash!"

Frasier walked further into the bar, in awe at how lavishly decorated it was. It was absolutely transformed. "Sam, this is... well this is too much!" he beamed.

"Aw, come on Fras, nothing's too good for you!" Sam laughed.

Frasier greeted each and every guest, hugging and kissing them all. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

"Hello, Frasier."

His eyes widened and he wondered why he was surprised. For this person was no stranger to Cheers.

"Lilith! And Frederick!"

Overjoyed, he hugged Lilith and kissed her cheek and then scooped Frederick into his arms.

"Were you surprised, Dad?"

Frasier hugged his son tightly. "Frederick, I am elated by all of this!"

The boy scrunched up his face. "But Dad, elated doesn't mean surprised"!

"You're absolutely right, Frederick, but I'm elated as well. This is a truly wonderful surprise!"

Norm and Cliff laughed at Woody's confused glare.

"Something wrong there, Woody?" Cliff asked.

"I don't mean to butt in, Dr. Crane but how can you be elated? You haven't even left for Seattle yet!"

Now everyone was confused.

"Um, Woody you're thinking of be-lated." Sam explained as the room burst into laughter.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Frasier put his arm around his friend and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Woody. I'm just so happy that everyone's here." After a rousing round of applause and cheers, Frasier attempted to quiet everyone down.

"Listen up, everyone. I would like to propose a toast!" Sam yelled. "To Frasier Crane, or as I like to call him, the Einstein of Cheers!"

As the applause rose and then died down, Frasier felt his face redden with embarrassment. "Now, Sam you're over-reacting. I'm hardly the Einstein of Cheers. I'm merely the Neils Bohr!"

Carla scoffed. "Bore is right!"

More laughter. "

"Aw, Fras are you sure you have to leave? Please stay! I'm begging you"! Norm said. "Who am I going to talk to about my problems with Vera?"

Frasier grinned at his estranged wife. "Well, I'm sure that Lilith would be happy to-."

"Not on your life!" Lilith replied. "If you think I'm going to set foot in this place on my own... well, you're sorely mistaken!"

"Dr. Crane, May I say something?"

"Of course, Woody."

To his surprise, Woody dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Frasier's legs, sobbing.

"Don't leave, Dr. Crane! Please!"

Frasier chuckled, patting Woody's head as though he were a child.

"Now, Woody, this isn't the end! I'm not leaving forever... I'm just... Well, it's time to go home." With a wistful smile, he turned to face his friends and colleagues. "I will miss Boston very much. I'll miss the excitement, the rich history, the beauty of this wonderful city. But most importantly, I'll miss you all. Those who I've come to love and respect. My family, colleagues and dear friends. And so without further ado, I offer you one final word. One that seems appropriate, given this place which holds so many fond memories... Cheers!"

He watched with tears in his eyes as hundreds of champagne glasses rose in a toast.

He'd never felt more blessed than he did at that moment and he knew he'd never find a more wonderful group of people.


	24. Chapter 24

It was difficult to hide his emotions as he stood at the front door, waiting for his cab, but the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of leaving his son.

"Dad, do you really have to go?"

He sighed deeply, his eyes locking with Lilith's. And after a brief silence, Lilith ruffled Frederick's hair.

"Now Frederick, we've been over this and over this and I can assure you that you'll still be able to talk to your father whenever you want."

Frasier smiled at the rare words of kindness. "Thank you Lilith. I hope you mean that."

"Of course I mean them, Frasier! You are his father and I wouldn't dream of keeping you from your son. He is, after all, half yours, and well... I guess it goes without saying that he'll miss you terribly. Isn't that right, Frederic?"

Frasier knelt down, facing his son and put his hands on Frederick's shoulders.

"Now... I want you to promise me something, Frederick. Promise me that you'll work hard in school, always do what your mother says and-."

The taxi horn blared, causing his heart to jump. And the reality finally hit him.

"Well... I guess it's time."

"So it is." Lilith agreed.

Frasier turned to Lilith and smiled. "Take care, all right?"

"I will. And we'll be in touch. Through our lawyers of course."

He swallowed hard. "Our lawyers, of course. Goodbye, Lilith."

"Goodbye Frasier."

He glanced at her for only a moment before hugging her.

"Bye Dad. I love you!"

"Oh Frederick, I love you too." Once more he hugged Frederick tightly, his tears melting onto Fredrick's collar and suddenly the taxi horn blared again.

As he rose to his feet he could see tears in Frederick's eyes and he picked up his luggage and walked to the curb. When he settled himself inside the taxi, he gave one last wave to his wife and son, and the heaviness in his heart was almost unbearable.


	25. Chapter 25

The second trip to Seattle (a direct flight this time) seemed longer than the first, but Frasier's thoughts weren't on the exhausting trip, but on his hurting family in Seattle and of those he left behind in Boston; his young, intelligent son whose heart must surely be breaking at the prospect of being away from his father.

He then thought of Sam; the kind-hearted bartender who had welcomed him and his family into his bar and thus began a wonderful friendship. Sam had always been there when Frasier had gone through countless tribulations in his rocky marriage to Lillith and even gave him guidance with regards to Diane. Frasier knew that he'd never find a better friend than Sam Malone and he would miss him terribly.

He could still remember the heartfelt goodbye he shared with his friend. Already emotional from his tearful goodbye to Frederick, he persuaded the taxi driver to stop by Cheers en route to the airport, where he was thankful that Sam had come into work early. Their parting was all too brief, but emotional just the same and they vowed to keep in touch.

After five exhausting hours, the plane began its descent into the Emerald City, which boasted a perfect day with light feathery clouds and an abundance of sunshine. It was just the sort of day that would make believers out of the skeptics who insisted that Seattle had rain 24/7.

Seattle may have garnered a reputation for grey skies and wet streets, but on days like this the reward had never been so great.

When the flight attendants announced that the passengers were free to leave, Frasier hastily unbuckled his seat belt and hurried off the plane, eager to get to his new home and get on with the rest of his life.

He found his way to Ground Transportation within Sea-Tac Airport, but with an annoyed sigh, he was dismayed to learn of the long delay for airport transportation.

The situation prompted him to take the elevator to the lower level where he tried unsuccessfully to hail a cab.

"Dear God, these people in Seattle can't still be celebrating some ludicrous basketball championship?" He grumbled.

He was about to give up when a silver BMW pulled up to the curb beside him.

"Need a ride?"

Frasier gasped in delight when he peered inside the window at his little brother. Niles parked the car and hurried to the curb where the Crane brothers embraced warmly.

"How was your flight? Tiring I bet." Niles commented. "I can't imagine having to fly coach, let alone that airline." He added with a shudder.

Frasier however couldn't contain his surprise at the unexpected transportation.

"Niles, I can't thank you enough for this, but how in the world did you know I was here?"

Niles shut the car doors and climbed back inside. "You called and left me your flight details, remember? I had a light schedule today at the office so I had Mrs. Woodson reschedule my appointments."

"Mrs. ... Woodson?"

"Yes, my secretary. Or more accurately, Administrative Assistant, although I prefer to call her a godsend." Niles explained. "She's only been working for me for a few months and already I've given her three raises! She's wonderful, Frasier! She came highly recommended through an agency of all places. She's so efficient and I've never seen my practice run so smoothly! You know, if you're ever in the market for any type of help, be it domestic or professional, I highly recommend this agency."

"I'll keep that in mind." Frasier replied as they headed down I-5 toward downtown Seattle. "But you know... I could really use a drink."

Niles rolled his eyes. "You mean you didn't get your fill of alcoholic beverages in Boston? I hate to disappoint you Frasier, but Seattle is not known for its bars, unless you count-."

"Coffee bars! I know, Niles! And actually a nice cup of coffee or a latte is just what I was thinking of! Boy I've missed Starbucks!"

The words made Niles cringe. "Heavens Frasier, must you mention that dreadful place?"

"Well if you know of something better..."

"I certainly do! And coincidentally it's not too fare from your new home. What's the name of your building again?"

"The Elliot Bay Towers, although it better have a spectacular view of Elliot Bay and everything in between considering that it cost me-."

"Yes, I know! You've told me! Several times in fact! Now do you want to go to this place or not?" Niles asked the annoyance heavy in his voice.

"Fine, Niles."

They entered downtown and drove until they came to Pike Street as Frasier looked around in awe. "My... Seattle certainly has changed... and I must say that it's changed for the better." He observed.

"Well just wait until you see this place! It's heavenly and I can't believe I found it quite by accident. You see, I had a meeting with a colleague and he was reluctant to meet at the office so he suggested this place. It's a little out of the way but I've become quite accustomed to it and have been coming here ever since."

He slowed to a stop along the curb and they got out of the car and walked along the sidewalk. When they reached the corner of Pike and Third, Niles stared at the structure and smiled.

"Here we are... Kensington Square, home of Café Nervosa."

Frasier chuckled. "Very clever name!"

"Isn't it though? I said as much to the barista but they didn't find my insight very amusing."

"Well, that just shows how much intelligence they have because I'm sure your insight was very... insightful!"

The Crane brothers laughed as Niles patted Frasier's shoulder. "Thank you, Frasier. How about I treat us?"

"That's very generous of you, Niles."

They walked inside and Frasier couldn't get over how friendly and calming it felt.

Almost like a second home, but so different than Cheers.

"Nice place." Frasier said as they found a table near the back, and he rolled his eyes at the way Niles took out his handkerchief nod began to thoroughly wipe down the wooden chair.

"What can I get you, Dr. Crane?" A friendly young woman asked as she approached them.

"Hello Taylor, this is my brother Frasier. He just moved back home from Boston."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Frasier said, reaching for the young woman's hand.

"I'll have a half-caf non fat latte with the faintest whisper of cinnamon." Niles said.

"Yes, Dr. Crane. And you..."

"Dr. Crane." Frasier said. "I'll have a Grande latte, no cinnamon."

When their drinks arrived, Frasier drank his thirstily. "Wow, that's not bad!" he exclaimed.

"It is a nice little spot. I rather enjoy it." Niles replied.

"Well... hopefully I'll have a new job soon and I'll need a place to... hang out as Frederick would say."

"How is Freddie?"

"Oh Niles... He was so upset when I left... I don't know how I'm going to make it without him. I told him to be strong about this and assured him that we'll see each other as much as we can, but..."

Niles reached for his brother's hand. "I know it's hard Frasier. And I can't tell you how much it means to me that you uprooted your life to move back home. Dad is absolutely thrilled with the idea."

Frasier's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, all right! He didn't exactly use those words, but I know that once he gets used to you being here..."

"Just like old times." Frasier quipped. "You know, Niles... I did a lot of thinking on the plane, and I think it's time we got to know each other again. It's been a long time and I miss our friendship."

"I've been thinking the same thing."

"Perhaps we should make this a standing order, meeting here at Café Nervosa. How's 10:30 tomorrow sound?"

Niles smiled and touched his coffee cup to Frasier's.

"That sounds like a fine idea."

THE END


End file.
